My Bloody Valentine
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Songfic to Good Charlotte's My Bloody Valentine. How far would YOU go for love? Would you murder the object of your affection's lover? Pairing: CicadaxDelphinexAlex. Rated for safety.


I'm writing this because this is my favorite song. My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte is used in this. I don't the song, but own the CD it's on and I listen to it over and over again. Pairing: CicadaxDelphinexAlex. Oneshot. I want to thank Madame de Blurb for helping me with this. You rock! NBC is channel 10 where I live, so if you get confused, it's just the news.

My Bloody Valentine: by MissSpiritrawtheCream

Alex looked down at Cicada's body. He fell to his knees. Cicada's neck was covered with blood. A knife was in his chest. "It's what she wanted." Alex choked. "I did that for her." He was in love with Delphine and her wanted to make sure there was nothing in his way. "I hope she can get over him. I'll be her shoulder." He went over to his sink and washed his hands. "I'll marry Delphine. And we'll have a new life. Without "him" in the way."

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands.**_

_**And we'll start a new life.**_

He had strangled Cicada to death for Delphine. As long as she never found out who murdered Cicada...he picked up the phone and called her. "Hello?" She had been washing dishes. "Um, Delphine, it's me, Alex. I was over at Cicada's house watching videos and some guy came into the house. He threw me in the closet and...well...I can't tell you this..." "What happened?" She sounded panicky. "Well...he's dead..." Delphine dropped the phone. "Hello? OK, I'll be right over..." He hung up as Delphine sobbed. "Oh, God, no...not my Cicada...please let this be a joke."

_**I ripped out.**_

_**His throat.**_

_**And called you on the telephone.**_

_**To take off.**_

_**My disguise.**_

_**Just in time to hear you cry...when you...**_

Alex got in his car and rushed to Delphine's house. He knocked on the door. Delphine rushed to the door. _Please be Cicada...please let this be him coming to laugh at me...he'd be on the joke..._ She opened the door to Alex. "I called the police." He said. "No! Please, tell me now! If this is a joke, it's not funny! Take me to his house!" They drove to Cicada's house. She ran inside to see his cold, bloody, dead body. She took him up in her arms and started to cry. Then, several minutes later, she ran into Alex's arms. She sobbed. "It's going to be OK..." But Alex was grinning. _Now she's mine._ Then he started to feel guilty. He had killed an innocent person and caused Delphine so much pain. The grin slid off his face. _I'm sorry, Delphine...I truly am..._"I love you." He said. "Oh, Alex...I think I'll never get over him..."

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine.**_

_**The night he died.**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine.**_

_**One last time.**_

"Please, don't cry, my love..." Even though he had washed his hands an hour ago, he still felt that the warm blood was still on them. "We can start a new life together, Delphine. I really love you and I can be your shoulder to cry on." "Thank you so much..." He didn't know how wrong it was earlier that he killed Cicada for her. All he knew was that he did it for her. Now, as she thanked him, the guilt started to eat at him...

_**Singin'**_

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands.**_

_**And we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all.**_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight.**_

The police came ten minutes later. The lights on their sirens flashed around and around. Alex couldn't think. The police had interrogated him and Delphine. When they were done, Alex turned on the TV. The rain pounded outside on the window. He put on the news. "Breaking news on NBC 10. A lover died tonight as the woman who loved him mourns. After being interrogated, the boy who was also at the scene was free to go with the girl. An idenity of the victim has not been given as of yet. The suspect has not been found." Alex turned it off. He couldn't hear Cicada's heart beating in his head, but he had the next best thing. Guilt filled and paralyzed him.

_**There was.**_

_**Police.**_

_**And flashing lights.**_

_**The rain came down so hard that night.**_

_**And the headlines read.**_

_**A lover died.**_

_**No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...**_

Delphine started to sob. Alex wiped away her tears. "It'll be all right. We'll get the killer." What he had just said rang through his head. He realized what he had to do. He now felt the blood was burning his hands. He loved her. He couldn't lie to her like this. He made her hurt...now it was time to pay for it...now he knew how wrong he was. "I'll be right back, Delphine." She nodded.

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine.**_

_**The night he died.**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine.**_

_**One last time.**_

_**Singin'**_

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands.**_

_**And we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all.**_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight.**_

_**Tonight...**_

He walked up to a police officer. "Um, sir, I have to tell you something." The officer turned to him. "Yes." "I did it." "Did what?" "I killed this guy." The officer's eyes got wide. Then he took out his notepad. "Tell me what happened."

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home.**_

_**Then I stood outside his bedroom window.**_

_**Standing over him, he begged me not to do. **_

_**What I knew I had to do.**_

_**'Cause I'm so in love with you.**_

flashback

_"Did you have a good time?" Cicada asked. "Oh, yeah, that was so fun! And romantic!" Delphine held the rose he had given her to her chest. He kissed her. "I love you." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, my God. I love you, too!" They continued to kiss. Alex, who was hiding in a tree, turned away from what he thought was a disgusting sight. He waited until Cicada had started walking/gotten into his car, then he jumped down from the tree and started to follow him back to his house. Alex waited until he had gotten into his car. Then he hid in another tree outside Cicada's bedroom window. He knocked on the door with the knife in his pocket. "That's strange, whoever it is could have knocked on the door..." Nevertheless, Cicada went to the window and opened it. Alex lunged inside and pushed Cicada to the ground. He took the knife out. "What in the HELL do you think you're doing?" Cicada yelled. "Shut up! She'll be mine soon!" To prevent Cicada from yelling, he strangled him. Then he stuck the knife through his chest..._

"That's what happened." Alex told the whole story. "You're under arrest." The officer handcuffed him. Lavie/Delphine looked at amazment at what happened. "I'm so sorry, Delphine..." She ran up to her room and cried. He smiled. Then he started to whisper a song...

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands.**_

_**And we'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all.**_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight.**_

_**Tonight!**_

He smiled again as he was put in the police car.

Fin.

Doesn't do much with the plot of Last Exile, I know. But the pairing is still the same, yes? So I didn't screw everything up.


End file.
